Yori Nara
Yori Nara is a member of the Nara clan found in the hidden leaf village she is one the most intelligent kunochi in the whole village but is mostly known for her knowledge of her clan's special shadow based techniques. she is known in other country's as shadow queen Yori. Background Yori has had a secret crush on Kasai for awhile but has never told him how she feels. she and Kasai have been great friends since their academy days also with another boy named dereku kemuri the third member of team 13 she was so happy to be on the same team as them. They began doing easy missions like cleaning yards and picking flowers but one day they were a A-rank mission by mistake almost all of them died if it wasen't for their sensei they probaly would have. after getting back their sensei told them that they would be participating in the chunin exams a test to see if they were ready to move up in the ranks and become stronger but they didn't know if they were ready but Dereku gave them a pep talk and said with their team work there was no way they could fail so they did it. After passing the second part of the exam dereku and Kasai were pit against each other with kasai winning the fight dereku left the village to become stronger and kasai going into depression so she too went her separate way from her teammates and became a jonin a couple years later. personality Yori is a sweet,kind young woman who see's friendship as one of the most important things in life not willing to give up on anyone for anything. When it comes to making friends Yori is a master because of her kind nature and positive outlook on things she has changed almost everyone that she has met in some way or form to better themselves or to make up for something they did wrong. When put in tough situations Yori can think of many different solutions to the problem at hand. She is a genius at battle strategy and planning usually being the first person that people come too for advice on any type of subject be it defense strategy's through training ideas. Yori is very mature for her age not willing to joke around alot except when she is with friends and having fun but other then that if someone is acting immature during a meeting she is not afraid to call them out and tell them to act better. she is very careful not to be too mean to people hoping to make alot of friends and met that special someone that will make her happy. Appearance Yori has bright pink hair wrapped up in a long pony-tail while her bangs hang to the side of her face. She wears a black and white shirt with a very open chest area showing off her massive bust and a large amount of cleavage it also has red outlines and a sun like symbol on her back and the middle of her white skirt. She also wears a red belt around her waist where she holds her ninja tools she also has a tribal design on her face that she added after she became a jonin. Abilities Yori is one of the most intelligent members of Team Dragon coming up with the teams many formations they use in combat she is also a water style user which is uncommon in the Nara clan because most clan members tend to stay with their shadow techniques instead of elemental ninjutsu. Intelligence Yori has studied many scrolls and books about ninjutsu arts, weaponry usage, and other materials to make sure she was prepared for her life as a shinobi. her IQ is over 200 and she can come up with many battle winning strategy's in a instance be it gorilla style warfare to base destroying tactics which involve all of her abilities plus those of her teammates depending on the situation at hand. Shadow Techniques yori's primary supporting move is the Shadow Imitation Technique. Later, she learned the Shadow Neck Bind Technique, which allows her to physically harm his opponent by means of a shadow hand. yori also learned the Shadow Sewing Technique. This is more of an offensive technique, as her shadow can now act almost as a set of tentacles, leaping and twisting out of the air to attack multiple targets. She also shows the ability to simultaneously use all of his techniques in astonishing co-ordination. She learned to add her shadow to the many weapons she has , and created the Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique. This allows her to "pin" her shadow on an opponent, without the need of the Shadow Imitation Technique, giving her far greater range, flexibility, and the ability to move. over the years yori practiced her techniques and after a couple years of training she learned the Shadow Endgame Technique and the Shadow Web Technique. These technique is essentially a shadow summoning, where various tentacles quickly surround an opponent. The second part allows the user to split apart the tentacles, grabbing multiple objects to bind to the trapped victim. This is very effective when used in conjunction with exploding tags, or perhaps other weapons Where shadow endgame is a wider more effective area while shadow web is for quick tactics. Water Style Ninjutsu Although Yori is a member of the Nara Clan she has gone through elemental training and discovered her affinity to be toward water because of this she carries portable water fields which contain a mass amount of water to use when she is in a area without water. She has almost mastered her element and is very capable being able to use the water style:water wall a defensive jutsu that creates a wall of water to protect her and the water style:water dragon jutsu a offensive jutsu that creates a dragon out of water to attack her opponents. Quotes (to her friends) "I will always take care of you" (to her crush Kasai) "I uhh I have to go bye" (to her enemies) "you don't know who you are messing with"